


Sundays With Sonny

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Autumn, Carisi - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Intimacy, Lazy Mornings, Love, Making Love, Mild Smut, NSFW, Romantic Fluff, Running, SVU - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, True Love, sundays with sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Your Sundays with Sonny Carisi.





	Sundays With Sonny

  - Due to his hectic weekday routine Sonny’s body clock is always always attuned to early mornings even at weekends. He makes sure to be quiet when he sneaks out of the bed, leaving you sleeping soundly, wrapped up in his sheets. He loves how contented you look. 

\- He gets dressed into his running gear in the dark so not to wake you. Before he leaves for his run, he makes sure to brush your hair away from your face with his palm and kiss you on the forehead. He always tells you he loves you before he goes out and in return you mumble the words into the pillow which makes him smile.

    - You are usually awake by the time he gets back with flushed cheeks, the scent of outdoors clinging to his skin. You are nearly always drinking coffee and preparing breakfast in the kitchen wearing Sonny’s grey Fordham Law shirt, the radio is on in the background playing one of those indie stations that you both like. Most of the time Sonny does the cooking in the relationship but on Sunday’s you love to cook pancakes and waffles for your handsome detective.

    - The two of you enjoy a leisurely breakfast, Sonny is beaming as he tells you about the fall colors that are beginning to come out in the trees . You love the way his eyes light up when he talks, the way he looks at you with fire in his eyes when you lick the tiniest drop of syrup off of your fingertip.

    - The two of you end up in the shower, which is easily Sonny’s favorite part of Sunday. He loves the feel of the hot water radiating all over his aching muscles as your hands massage the shower gel into his firm chest. He lets out a low, throaty moan as your palms skim lower, caressing his thighs, lightly raking your fingernails along the inside of his legs.

    - When you finally grip his hard cock, he keens loudly, whimpering against the corner of your mouth as you move slowly, deliberately taking your time. It doesn’t take long for Sonny to lose complete control. The two of you end up making love in the shower, the sound of running water drowning out the noise the two of you make.

    - Afterwards Sonny takes one of his towels in his hands and takes care to dry you down. There’s an intimacy in those actions that you’ve never had with anybody else. He then wraps the towel around your shoulders and kisses your lips, telling you how perfect you are and how Sunday is his favorite day of the week.


End file.
